Maybe Next Year
by Educate the Masses
Summary: My own little vignette on how this season could end. Just enough to get me through two weeks of no new Castle. I'm sure Mr. Marlowe's version will be much more satisfying. Oh, and I don't own anything...blah, blah blah.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so yes, I wrote another one. Yes, I know I have unfinished and long-since updated stories out there. Mr. Educate always did say I have trouble finishing what I start. This should be easy though. Two chapters--that's it folks! Thanks for reading!**

"What do you mean you're going to England?"

"What part is confusing?"

"Why? How long?"

"Why do you care?"

"I…I don't, really, but what about Alexis?"

"She's the reason we're going. It was her idea. She's thinking about Oxford, and since we've never spent a great deal of time over there, I rented a flat for a month so she can experience it. Decide if that's where she wants to go to school."

"You're coming back in a month?"

"That's the current plan. She does have school in the Fall. I have book stuff to do here. Who knows, mother may marry Chet. So, yes, the plan is to come back."

"Are you coming back here? To the precinct?"

"Well, I, uh… We'll just have to see I guess. I have quite a bit of material for my novels. And you've made it crystal clear how under foot I get, so…" Castle shrugged and she saw a ripple of what looked like pain cascade down his face, which was quickly masked by indifference.

"Anyway," Rick Castle held out his hand to her, "it's been delightful, Detective Beckett. I am forever indebted to you for your inspiration."

She took his hand, but couldn't stop the crease that formed in her brow. This was not how she wanted this to go.

"If you ever need anything," Castle's eyes betrayed him, revealing his feelings, "call me. Really."

She nodded.

"Bye, Kate."

She couldn't do it. She couldn't say 'Bye.' _Dammit._ She watched him walk to the elevator and then disappear. _What the hell just happened?_

Things between them had been strained. She knew that. Kate had been dating Tom Demming for about a month now, but things were strained before that. Castle went out with her best friend on a few dates. She said they didn't sleep together, that they just kissed, but Kate was having difficulty with the story. He slept with that Ellie floozy after just one date.

She was jealous, and she knew it, but then she started dating Tom and she was past it. Or was she?

* * *

She stood at his door. It had been three days since his announcement—that he was leaving for England—for a month. Castle did not come back to the station. Esposito was the one that told her he would be leaving in four days.

She was frozen. It was like her life would not progress. She couldn't go out with Tom, and she was running out of excuses. Even the case she was working on seemed to be stuck.

Why was she standing in front of his door? What was she going to say? Really she had no idea, and yet, this was the only place she could go to get "unstuck." _Four days. He's leaving in four days._ The pain in her heart was like déjà vu. When Sorenson left her she felt this. But she had been dating Sorenson, sleeping with Sorenson. Yeah, she was dating Demming now, but she's no idiot. Her heart was breaking at the thought of not seeing Castle again except on the television or the back of a book jacket.

He answered the door and invited her in. She looked around, seeing a few boxes, evidence that this was no joke, he was leaving for a while. She just stood there. Hadn't said a word since she entered the apartment. The lump in her throat was stealing any thing she might say to lighten the situation.

"Beckett, you okay?"

She shook her head almost imperceptibly, avoiding eye contact, not ready for him to see it in her eyes.

"Has there been a murder? Ryan and Esposito—they're okay, right?"

She nodded her head, her eyes closing. _He still cares about Ryan and Esposito._

Walking further into the room she stood at the bar, remembering breakfasts here, a cup of late night tea at the table. How did they get from friends to…nothing? He was walking away, actually flying away—far away.

"Beckett," she turned his way, still avoiding eye contact. "I'm not leaving because of anything you did."

Finally. Finally she looked at him. He needed to see that she knew. She knew it was because of something she did, or rather didn't do. And see he did. She recognized the look in his eyes, a sorrow about things that would never be.

_But they could be…couldn't they?_

"Kate, I'm coming back. I told you. Alexis has school; mother will still be here—"

She crossed the room to him quickly, not able to stand it any longer.

"But not me." She stopped a few feet from him, far enough away that she couldn't touch him, but close enough that he could see her trembling.

"What?"

"You're coming back for Alexis and your mother, but not for me. You force yourself into my life, knocking down walls, not a thing you've touched is unaffected, and things start to get difficult for you and you leave. You leave the mess for me to clean up. How dare you?"

"What are you talking about? I tried to leave before. You convinced me to stay. But then you continue to act like I'm not wanted. Nothing but a nuisance. And even that I could handle, but…. Never mind. I don't want to leave angry at you Kate. I think you need to go."

"So it's good that you don't leave angry at me, but fine and dandy if I'm angry at you when you leave."

"Yes, I mean, no, but…why are you angry with me? What right do you have? What have I done to you? I mean, lately?"

"You're leaving."

"You should be happy now. You don't have to worry about me anymore. You and Demming can ride off into the sunset and have perfect little detective babies." He spat. "I won't interfere. I won't even be around to get shot and cause you more paperwork."

"You're jealous of Tom? That's why you're running away? Mature, Castle, real mature.

"Dream on, Detective. I'm not jealous. If Demming wants you, he can have you. You're perfect for one another—no skin off my nose. Heat Wave was fiction, but what am I saying, you're the one who always tells me that."

She took a step closer to him, "That's not what your face said when you walked in on us kissing last week."

"Really. What do you think my face was saying?"

"Let's just say your eyes were green, not blue." She smirked.

"Oh, you must have mistaken my 'pity' face for the 'jealous' one. I was just feeling sorry for Tom."

"Grow the hell up, Castle."

"That's what I'm trying to do. I still don't get why you're here. You come over here all upset that I'm leaving, when I'm just taking my daughter to England to check out a university. What's your problem, Beckett, really?"

She steeled her face, but her eyes betrayed her. "Nothing, I don't have a problem. Have a nice life, Castle."

As she tried to move past him he grabbed her arm and growled at her. "You really have no right to act like such a bitch, Detective. I gave you every opportunity. You knew I was interested and you shot me down every time-"

"Oh, I'm sorry I'm not willing to lay myself down in front of the great Richard Castle and spread my legs like a Hollywood starlet whoring herself for movie roles."

He gave a sardonic laugh, "Yes, only because I'm not wearing a gun."

"Excuse me?"

"Tell me, Kate," he spat, "how many FBI agents and cops have had the 'Great Detective Beckett' in their bed?"

"You are such a bastard."

"Technically, yes I am. And that has to piss you off royally, that a 'bastard' like me saved your life four times."

"The fourth time doesn't count; you were shot."

"Because I stepped in front of you."

"Next time, don't bother. I'm a big girl; I can take care of myself."

"There won't be a next time, Beckett. We're done." He let go of her arm. "Nikki Heat is not worth dying over. I have packing to do. You can see yourself out." He left the room.

She stood there, stunned for a few seconds, and then followed him into his bedroom. "Oh, no you don't. You don't get to have the last word."

"Kate…" He couldn't keep the exhaustion out of his voice.

"No! Shut up and listen to me Rick. Because if we're done, then this will be the last thing you'll ever here me say. You barreled into my life. Inserting yourself into my work daily, attacking me with a constant barrage of inappropriate jokes and stories and sexual innuendo. Verbally and physically ogling anything that walked by that had breasts and flaunting your sexual escapades in front of my team.

"Only when I decide to have a life, when someone is interested in _me_, then you decide you want to play. You're going to get jealous now? And I know you're denying it, but I am a trained detective, so don't bother. But I fail to see how I ever had a chance to 'shoot you down.' You were never serious.

"I came over here to ask you not to go, but you know, you're probably right, it's better this way." The tears came to her eyes, but somehow she kept them from spilling over. She started to go, and then stopped, with her back to him she continued. "When Hammonds shot you last week…I…my heart stopped. They could have been armor piercing. They _should_ have been armor piercing. They were in the other two shootings. I would like to say my first thought was, 'How am I going to tell Alexis her dad was shot?' But it wasn't. All I could think was 'You do not get to leave me, Rick. Not now. Not like this.' And then you had the audacity to be blasé about it, as if it were a rite of passage. 'I'm Rick Castle. I'm too cool for school.'" She took a deep, steadying breath. "I…I'm glad you're alive, but I'm done. Good bye, Castle." And she left his apartment without looking back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, here is the second and final chapter of this little vignette. Many, many thanks to IMW, without her, this chapter probably wouldn't exist. There is some tasteful smut here (if there is such a thing) which is why the rating changed to M. This is no longer what I think will happen at the end of the season, but I was coerced by Robotorgians to write this. Thanks for reading!**

**Chapter 2 (The Final Chapter)**

Kate Beckett let herself into her insurance provided sublet, determined to close the door before allowing the tears to fall. He was leaving. He was leaving and the last things they said to each other were horrid.

Why was she so angry with him? Was it really because it took dating Demming, kissing Demming in front of Castle for him to realize that he had feelings for her? Or was she really angry at herself for not making a move with Castle? But how could she? They were friends, becoming very close friends, and honestly she didn't have too many of those. Yes, she was insanely attracted to him, but it wasn't worth it to jeopardize their friendship. And now it was all over, the friendship and the potential to become more. Ruined.

The tears flowed freely now. She hated them, but at least no one saw. Over her sobs, she heard ringing. _Oh please, not a murder, not now._ But it wasn't a murder, it was a certain detective. There was no easy way to explain this to him. And he was a detective; he would know something was wrong. Her phone was silent again, but then suddenly released a cacophony of tones alerting her to the text message.

_I'm in the neighborhood. Movies, beer and Chinese. Can I join you?_

Kate smiled through her tears, and thought about the irony of the situation. She was about to drive him away too.

_It's not a good time. _

She and Demming were at that point in the relationship where it was time to take it to the next level. It was time to become exclusive or end it.

Nikki Heat, she was not. To Kate sexual relationships were never casual. There was no way she would have a "fuck buddy," like Heat did. She would much rather take matters into her own hands instead. But, honestly, Castle was appearing more and more in her fantasies though, making even that emotionally messy.

But even when she dated, she wasn't one to hop in the sack on the first, second or even third date. She was extremely picky. But the last time Tom was over, things were moving right along. Kate bought condoms before their date that night, wanting to be completely prepared. She wanted him; at least she thought she did. They were on her bed, both naked from the waist up. Kate straddled him, feeling him through two layers of denim. Tom curled up and closed his mouth over her nipple as he was undoing her jeans, and then it all felt wrong. Apologizing repeatedly, Kate hopped off her bed and snatched her blouse up off the floor, covering herself as she escaped into the bathroom.

She could hardly believe it herself. Kate Beckett may have been discerning, but was not a prude. It certainly had been a while for her, and she was attracted to him. Tom said he completely understood, and made it clear that he hadn't given up on her. Things were still good between them at the time, and she was determined that the next time she had Tom Demming in her bed, he wouldn't know what hit him. But the very next day she had a change of heart, because the next day Richard Castle said "Good-bye."

Richard Castle. _Damn._ A fresh batch of tears accumulated. Why was she crying over him?

There was a knock on the door. Demmingprobably hadn't gotten her text yet_._ Certain of her instincts, Kate opened the door without peeking through the peephole.

"Tom, I --" Her words caught in her throat. _Castle._ Humiliation flushed his face and reflected in his eyes. Then instantly, determination set in and he brushed past her into her apartment.

"Castle, what are you doing here?"

He didn't say anything for what felt like an eternity. He just paced back and forth on her carpet, trying to wear a bald path down in it. Castle's hand would clench into fists and then release, as if he were trying to stretch his fingers.

She couldn't do it. She didn't have any fight left in her. "Castle, you need to go home."

"No." It came out soft and gravelly, but he did stop his pacing.

"I can't fight with you anymore, Rick. I'm too tired, and I don't have anything left to say," she was in the process of fooling herself as well.

"You...I need to tell you how I feel." He was struggling with the words, "I can't leave like this."

"Then spit it out already, Castle, because I told you, I'm done."

He took two long strides and he was right in front of her, but she was not going to back away. He shook his head. "You're not done. _We are_ not done." He leaned in to her.

The air between them crackled with electricity. She should have backed away; this was dangerous territory. But the scent of him overwhelmed her and her heart was hammering away in her chest. Her body was betraying her mind and she leaned in as well. His breath mingled with hers as she looked in his eyes, her second mistake. Fear and excitement coursed through her. They stood their noses brushing, searching for what came next.

What did she have to lose that she hadn't already lost? It's a Hail Mary pass. After this night nothing was going to ever be the same. If she backed away and made him leave, that would be it. If she kissed him…

Kate tilted her head slightly and captured his bottom lip between hers. She started to tremble as she pulled back and kissed him again; her hands fisted in his t-shirt. A fury was unleashed. The events of the night were replayed in the kiss. Lips, teeth and tongues fighting for contact, crashing, biting and then soothing, every parting punctuated by gasps for air. She could hardly close her eyes out of fear that it might be just a dream. His hands were on her face, a gentle caress in sharp contrast to the bruising consensual assault going on with their mouths. _He was right: they were yin and yang._

She couldn't get enough. Kissing him had every nerve in her body humming, and while she was very content to continue doing just what they were doing, Kate suddenly aware of the fire in her belly moving south. Then his mouth left hers.

"No! Don't leave." She gasped, holding on tightly to his shirt. When his mouth made contact with her neck, an uncontrollable moan escaped her and her hands moved to his neck and shoulder. She didn't notice that they had been moving until they crossed the threshold into her bedroom. Making his way down her neck and across her shoulder, Rick's hands glided effortlessly under her tank. _Oh God! I had no idea._ Fire burned and goosebumps followed wherever his touch journeyed, even that a dichotomy.

His mouth was on hers again, but the kiss was slower and deeper. She needed more; she grasped his shirt and pulled upwards. Rick pulled back long enough to finish the task of removing his shirt while Kate's hands and mouth gravitated towards the heat of his chest. Her lips trailed along his collarbone, towards his neck, as her fingers danced over his skin, lightly teasing. He trembled at her touch, and she would have smiled but she was overwhelmed by his presence.

His nimble fingers made quick work of her pants. God, she needed him. How did she not know it would be like this? That she had feelings for him that ran that deep?

Desperate to remove any barriers between them, Kate went to work on his jeans, but not before cupping him firmly through the denim. He groaned and his kisses increased in intensity as his jeans joined hers on the floor. The back of her knees hit the bed, so to maintain control she pivoted and turned him so he was sitting on the edge with her straddling him. There was almost nothing between them, her thong and the thin material of his boxers. She shifted her hips, putting him directly under her center, and grinding against him culminating in a cry from both of them.

Grasping the hem of her tank, he lifted the garment over her head, and in a move she had never seen before, he gracefully and quickly laid her underneath him on the bed. For a moment the pace slowed and she looked in his eyes. All at once it was clear, why she couldn't sleep with Tom, why it was so easy to get here with Castle. She had fallen in love with him. Kate slowly glided her hands across his shoulders and down his sides then back up feeling him tremble once more.

Suddenly, their movements became frantic. Undergarments discarded, he paused, teasing her, but she would have none of it. Wrapping her legs around his, she thrust her hips towards him, gasping as he entered her. She could tell by the look on his face that he was surprised by her move, but he had the inkling of a smirk on his face for the first time that night. She liked to lead even in bed, and while most men were frustrated by her, Rick Castle, as in everything else, followed her.

She arched her back up, thrusting her hips toward him, then backing off, continuing to tease him. Thrusting again, this time he met her half way, tremors coursing through him again. Kate raked her nails up his sides inducing a gasp. Dipping his head towards hers he kissed her; he took her breath away.

He adjusted his pace to match hers, stroke for stroke, until they reached the edge, and with one final hard thrust against him, she drove them both over. He pressed into her with a shudder and a moan which she matched.

"Extraordinary," he whispered, taking control and turning her over with him, so her head lay on his chest. It was the first thing he had said since she kissed him.

Her breathing slowed with his, allowing her to speak. "Wow. That was…indescribable."

She felt him kissing her head and heard mumbling. "What was that?"

"I said, 'That's one way to tell you how I feel.'"

"Well, I heard you loud and clear."

"God, I'm going to miss you."

Her eyes sprung open. Propping herself up on a pointy elbow on his chest she questioned him. "You're still going?" Well, of course he's still going.

"To England? Yeah, I mean I can't _not_ go; Alexis would be so disappointed." He caught the look on her face before she looked away. "Kate."

"It's okay, Castle. I get it." In an effort to reconstruct her walls, she tried to pull away from him, but he held her tighter.

"I'm not leaving you, Kate. I'll be back. There's no way I can stay away from you now."

He held her for a while, content just to have her in his arms. Then he pulled her closer to him. Her eyes closed as he caressed with feather-light fingertips from her shoulders flitting down to her thighs and back. She trembled and couldn't help the laugh that bubbled out of her, which only seemed to urge him on. He continued his ministrations, fueling her desires as well, even though he stayed away from particularly sensitive areas. Unable to stand it any longer, she arched toward him, pressing her body, particularly her hips, hard against him. She felt fire in his kiss as he let one hand settle on her breasts—first one, then the other—leaving her gasping and groaning at the same time. He was holding back, for her, and she could feel him quaking slightly. Cohesive thoughts were not possible; her hands were everywhere and nowhere, uncertain of where they needed to be or what they needed to be doing. Kate couldn't talk. Hell, she couldn't breathe, all she could manage was a deep moan and a gasp when his other hand found its mark.

Three times he teased her to the edge, and the third time she almost took him with her. He backed off, way off.

"Where's my gun?" A guttural threat whispered in his ear. He laughed softly, reminding her again why she loved him. Masterfully, he took it home for both of them.

Physically and emotionally drained, but deeply contented, Kate held on to Rick as the darkness took over the room along with the rest of the city. The wall was down, leaving her unprotected as she whispered, "I love you" and drifted off to sleep.

**Two Weeks Later**

Detective Kate Beckett sat at her desk finishing up the paperwork for her last case. Her team solved it the day after Castle and Alexis left for England. They had not seen much of each other since their night together, but one thing was clear to Beckett: it was not right to continue things with Demming.

Castle and Beckett communicated mostly through email due to the five hour time difference, so she was surprised when a package arrived for her. Opening the envelope, she found a British Airways ticket and a note.

_Please come. I miss you._

_Castle._

_P.S. Bring coffee-all they drink here is tea._

Smiling, Kate grabbed her calendar and headed for the Captain's office.

**The End**


End file.
